colettecarrfandomcom-20200213-history
Why Are You Leaving?
Why Are You Leaving? is a song by American recording artist Colette Carr. The song was written by Carr, Martin Kierszenbaum, Hannah Kierszanbaum and Kev Nishimura and produced by Cherry Cherry Boom Boom. It featues American rapper Kev Nish from Far East Movement. It was released on January 8, 2013 by Interscope as a part of "Skitszo (Part 3)" and as the fourth single from Carr's debut album Skitszo. Lyrics Why oh why are you leaving? When I desperately need you Oh why are you leaving? I guess I will not know Oh why are you leaving? When I desperately need you you you I guess I will not know Heavy-hitter to the heart what I step to Never spent a minute apart when I met you The only girl that got you, the only one to get you Now I'm ripped apart and you're the one I want to tend to Never should have let you, never should have met up Watch me turn my back first, so you can see me well up All because you're fed up, tryna hold my head high Decapitated, I hate it, I hate you Why oh why are you leaving? When I desperately need you Oh why are you leaving? I guess I will not know Oh why are you leaving? When I desperately need you you you I guess I will not know Oh whoa yeah I guess I will not know Oh whoa I guess I will not know You were like my calculator, I could always count on you Now you're like I'll see you later and I don't know what to do Counting all the times but none of this adds up To the moon and back is taking off NASA No solution, keep it moving, I don't know what to do One plus one equals two, too late too soon No reason new truth You just decide it'd be cool to rip my heart out like it's a loose tooth (Bite me) Why oh why are you leaving? When I desperately need you Oh why are you leaving? I guess I will not know Oh why are you leaving? When I desperately need you you you I guess I will not know Oh whoa yeah I guess I will not know Oh whoa I guess I will not know Nish Look, these days are like a speaker box Got us so out of phase We always said we'd keep it primo Nothing can fade I'm here to stay Save my place a million miles away I never meant to ruff her feathers in the bed that we made I admit sometimes I'm off into space I try to fix all the things I can't change And if I'm gone I'm never too far to say My love stays everlasting like bass Why oh why are you leaving? When I desperately need you you you Why oh why are you leaving? When I desperately need you you you (You're the only one I want to go to) (You shoot me in the face, lest I shot you, I love you) Why oh why are you leaving? When I desperately need you you you (Never should have let you, never should have met up) (Watch me turn my back first, so you can see me well up) Why oh why are you leaving? When I desperately need you you you (You're the only one I want to go to) (You shoot me in the face, lest I shot you, I love you) I guess I will not know Oh whoa yeah I guess I will not know Oh whoa I guess I will not know Oh whoa yeah I guess I will not know Oh whoa (You shoot me in the face, lest I shot you, I love you) Category:Skitszo Category:Song Category:Single Category:2013